Nightmares and Comforts
by unstable15
Summary: my first one shot... pls give it a try... I don't know how to summarize this but I think that the title is enough to know the plot... pls review..


**A/N: Hello people out there. This is my first One-shot. Don't forget to review after reading….. About my first story, don't worry about it.. Give me a week more to finish it. I'll update that A.S.A.P …**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Nightmares and Comforts**_

_**

* * *

**_

Lelouch bolted up from his futon, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat were formed on his forehead, and his eyes were wide open.

He had another nightmare. After he started the rebellion, freakish nightmares visited him frequently. He rarely had peaceful sleep. Every day he plans fatal battles and unanticipated attacks to destroy the current Brittania and create a new one. And every night, souls of the departed hunt him down and even his conscience haunts him.

He dreams of creating a better world for his crippled sister Nunnlly. But his ambition needs sacrifices, every battle with Brittania that they had, innocent people are killed. Many families lost loved ones because of joining the rebellion.

_Inhale-Exhale, Inhale-Exhale, Inhale-Exhale_. He did it a lot of times until his breathing went back to normal. As he sat on his futon, he noticed the light coming outside from _their_ room. The lights on the dining room were on. Then he looked for a certain green haired girl on his bed and saw nothing. Even Cheese-kun is gone. He stood and walked towards the bathroom door. He knocked on it and he heard no reply. That is when he was convinced that his witch is currently downstairs. He suddenly thought: "maybe she went downstairs for a mid-night snack. I know it will be pizza for sure. Well I better get some fresh air and join her downstairs. She might lighten up my mood again."

He opened the door and started walking to the hallway. He descended on the stairs and found his witch sitting on a chair with cheese-kun in her arms. He noticed something wrong. "If C.C is going to have a mid-night snack she should be eating the pizza. Not staring at it. Besides, in C.C's opinion... pizza is worth dying for. Looks like something happened for not her to devour the newly-heated pizza in front of her. I better ask her. I know something is bothering her." He mentally said to himself. He approaches his witch and patted her head and asked "hmm what would be the reason for my witch to wake up in the middle of the night?" he walked towards the fridge and got some milk.

"Hey C.C do you want some?" asked Lelouch while holding the pitcher of milk and 2 glasses, looking at her. She just nodded in reply. He proceeded to the table. He poured milk onto the glasses and gave her one. He placed the pitcher on the table with his glass. And sat on a chair opposite her. He is now bothered by the silent treatment given by her witch. He can't take it and annoyingly asked her "Why won't you talk to me? Or give me any single reply? What happened? Do you think I don't notice the silent treatment you are giving me?" the witch monotonously replied "It's none of your business warlock." "Come on witch just tell me. He answered back. She just kept silent and the warlock was totally annoyed. He then stood from his chair and told his witch "I am going back to the room witch." As he was walking towards the stairs, he felt something warm clutch his hand. It was his witch's hand. He stopped walking and he heard his witch: "Please, Stay here a little longer."

He stared at his witch with a worried look and squeezed her hand gently before letting go. He sat beside her and spoke "Fine I'll stay here for a while. If you are not yet ready to open up, it's ok. I'll just be here." She leaned her head on his shoulder and he encircled one arm around her shoulder. The witch spoke up "I know that you woke up from your nightmares again." "How about you? Ready to tell me?" the warlock asked her. The witch answered "Hmm I guess were on the same boat. The truth is I'm bothered by my own nightmares. About my past. I just felt like going down and heating some pizza. But I'm kinda not in the mood to eat. That's why. Want some? The pizza is getting cold." Her warlock took a slice and placed it in front of her mouth. She just gave him an _I-don't-want-to-eat-that-pizza _look. But he insisted and said "I know that pizza may help you. Come on just one bite. If you do I'll eat one too." She took the pizza and ate it. The warlock got his own slice and brought it to his mouth as he heard his stomach growl. The witch chuckled and so did the warlock. They finished eating and drank their milk. They placed the glasses on the sink. Lelouch returned the pitcher to the fridge while C.C threw the empty pizza box to the waste bin. They held hand as they went back to their room.

C.C was now lying on the bed and Lelouch was on his futon. Both aren't still asleep. Then Lelouch began to ask quietly "Hey there, are you still awake? I can't go back to sleep." C.C replied "Yeah. I can't sleep either." C.C rolled on the bed and peeked at Lelouch. She signalled Lelouch to join her in bed. He immediately got up from his futon and sat on the bed. Before he hopped in he asked her "Are you sure? I don't want to wake up on the floor tomorrow morning." C.C laughed and sarcastically replied him "Don't worry my warlock; I won't throw you out of bed." He hopped on and lied beside her. He positioned his arm on the top of her pillow and patted it inviting her to lay her head down on his arm. C.C obediently did it. Lelouch pulled up the covers for them and C.C snuggled closer to him. She wrapped her arm on his waist and his pillowed arm on her shoulder. Lelouch stared at the ceiling and said "I missed this bed." C.C replied "you can have your bed back only if you share it with me."

Lelouch didn't hesitate to answer "What a wonderful proposal. Alright then, from now on we will share this bed. I guess that I'll have sweet dreams than nightmares when you are beside me. I feel calmer and relaxed when we sleep together." C.C smiled and told him "me too. Now, you should go back to sleep. You have a hectic day at school tomorrow. Goodnight Lelouch. I love you." She stroked his raven locks and then Lelouch replied "hmmm. What a soothing feeling. Goodnight C.C. I love you too." He managed to say that before he was claimed by dreamland. C.C continued to stroke his hair until he finally fell asleep. Before she close her eyelids, she told him, "Pleasant Dreams my warlock." and sealed it with a kiss on his fore head. They fell asleep and had goodnight dreams since then.

* * *

**A/N: so how was my first One-shot? Did it turn out well? Pls. tell me any of your opinions through your reviews...**


End file.
